Vincent Nightray/Relationships
Relationships Gilbert Nightray Gilbert has defended him since childhood from people who would attack him because of his red eye. As a result Vincent loves Gilbert to obsessive degrees. He has said himself he would do anything for Gil, if he asked, although contrary to this, he has lied to Gilbert pretending he does not know anything about the Tragedy of Sablier, thinking it is best for Gil to not know of Vincent's own role in the event. Vincent's obsessive love towards Gil, has shown to be dangerous to the point that he has thought to himself that he would make those close to Gil such as Ada suffer, just to have a 'glimpse'of the face Gil would put. In recent events it seems the two are going to support eachother and then perhaps become closer after having found out the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier. Alice Vincent has shown a murderous grudge towards Alice, as a result of her making Gil upset and Jack sad, when she made fun of his red eye, which caused Gil to pull her hair in response. Caring little for what she did to him, Vincent could never get out of his mind how she "hurt" those he loved, which arguably caused his later obsession for cutting stuffed animals with scissors. His grudge towards Alice is so strong that he even encouraged Gil to kill her using the excuse that Oz would be free of his fate as an illegal contractor. Ada Vessalius Vincent has a rather complex relationship with Ada. He has been shown dating her on a rather regular basis. Vincent sees Ada merely as a tool and cruelly lies to her with charming and soft words, as he believes that if he can use Ada, he can get Oscar Vessalius to reveal the key owned by the Vessalius Dukedom. He states that Ada is different from most noble women who would keep appearances with people of the likes of the Nightray, and unlike them Ada is pure. His interest on Ada makes him believe he should taint her and corrupt her. However his impressions of her abruptly changed when Ada revealed to him that her interest on the occult, ghosts, torture, etc. which eventually tired him after five long hours of talking with Ada on the subject. He nonetheless is still seen dating Ada. Echo and Zwei At first, Vincent appeared to treat Echo like she meant a lot to him, but in truth he cares little for her and her feelings, and sometimes even beats her or mistreats her. Despite this, Echo usually obeys Vincent's orders without question, though she once confessed to Oz that truthfully, she finds him confusing and annoying. Zwei, unlike Echo, appears to be in love with Vincent, who seems to share a more positive relationship with him than Echo. Zwei will do nearly anything for Vincent, and is often very energetic around him. It is unknown if Vincent just uses Zwei, however. Category:Character Subpages